Twilight's Tower
by Hour of Twilight
Summary: Twilight has finally earned the prize of her affection, never again will she have another test.


At first they thought me mad, then insane, but I was right and now the prize is all mine, every last fragment is mine! She'll never again question me, test me, give me a dangerous task and call it a trial. She'll always be my little prize, to punish, to test, love and be with till the end of time and call it love.

I licked my lips seeing her trapped in my cage. The place I made just for our love, the place I made to hold her forever. This room was unlike any other however, it had three gray thick stone walls, and the front wall had golden bars. The room was padded with white pillows, with plenty of soft cushions letting her lay down comfortably.

"Mmm." My prize mumbled waking up, I bit my lips as I merged though the golden bars into her cage. She shifted in her spot a bit cold, and of course I'd warm her up soon enough. I moved closer leaning down by her beautifully long neck.

Her veins pulsed slightly, I could feel it, I could see it, everything that she was, and everything that she would become. I ran my lavender hoof along her well toned glorious side. Her warmth was greater than I had imagined, perhaps that of the sun. The feel of her pure white coat against my hoof was so unlike anything I had dreamed of. It was so soft, yet slick enough to repel water ever so slightly.

My hoof drifted down her side to her front, feeling her plush belly. If I was a fetus once again, this is what I imagined it feeling like, warm, caring, soft, molding to my body like the perfect pillow. Her belly just screamed to be used, loved and abused. Oh I could only imagine how her body managed to create such a wondrous experience which danced along my hoof's skin, inviting me with every cell of her body.

I leaned down pressing my cold nose to her neck. The scent which filled my lungs was superb. I had truly never imaged it, or could have guessed it. Bananas wrapped in warm vanilla ice cream, but her warmth had a party dancing around in my mouth feeding me even more of the intoxicating unending perfume, causing my head to swirl in cornucopias delight.

Everything she could be and more was laying in front of me. I could hardly believe it. This was beyond my wildest dreams, beyond my wildest notions. Just writing this down couldn't do it justice, it would only insult this perfection that was to be mine forever more.

My tongue protruded from my mouth and it quivered as it reached her coat, which softly bristled my tongues taste buds in excitement. As it made contact my pupils enlarged and a new light dawned in my mind.

Her taste was of more than simple cream, no it was much more than that. If I was a foal, perhaps this is what breast milk tasted to me. It was beyond compare. I couldn't describe the taste because there was nothing like it. Or more like it was the essence of life itself that danced upon my tongue. So sweet, yet had a bitter heated flavor of cream, with every bit of her wonderful scent filing me even more.

Oh this was heaven, how, how could I have waited so long to do this? If only I had learned of this long ago, what a day that would be. I'd be able to enjoy the greatest treat to ever, or rather, could ever exist.

My snout moved down allowing me to taste long fervent roads of flesh. From the soft plush belly to her toned flavorful tense collar bone. Her eyes fluttered open from sheer shock, showing her royal amethyst eyes.

Her tender body tensed and shifted as my hooves pranced along her body so softly moving her body with the simplest of ease, making her turn onto her back. I moved swiftly setting two of my hooves on her left side, allowing me to hover over her body.

Her chests brushed slightly against mine sending shocks between us, but panic and fear soon filled her eyes. Her sweet strawberry frosted breath which filled my lungs soon became frantic and unorderly.

It was magnificent, truly splendid, my prize knew it was mine, and that nothing it did could change that. Not a single thing could interfere in our love, as I had become her teacher and she my student. The sun would rise without her. Her eyes shifted behind me and went wide seeing the balcony not far past the golden bars. The sun had not risen yet.

A smile creeped across my face. She knew all too well that the sun was an hour late to rise, but unless there was an audience, what was the point of doing something so unimaginably perfect? To show my teacher that I had finally surpass and surmounted her in everything from magic to even the thing she held highest. I leant down to her ear, it flickered lightly at my tingling breath.

"Watch my love." I whispered gently tickling her ear more. I moved away from her and passed through the bars going to the balcony's edge. I was high in my tower, spikes protruded from the sides and the base giving it a truly demonic appearance. With a hurricane of midnight black thunderful clouds whisking high in the sky above it proving to all, that my power was to the height of the world, that nothing was beyond my reach.

My horn lit faintly, illuminating my Elements of Harmony's crown and my golden purple armor with a soft lilac glow. To others it must have seemed monstrous, or even ghostly as all of the world within my sight glowed with the same tone. Lifting a ghost appearance into the air with bubbling brilliance.

The sun slowly lifted into the air shining a ting of evening's twilight's purple, filling the world with a soft warming embrace of light and beauty. A truly breath taking sight to any that had the ability of sight.

Even my prize knew this, as tears of joy, fear, and beauty ran down her face in shame knowing that I was her better, and with the sun risen, I could enjoy her splendor. I had truly ascended to that of her and beyond.

My hooves made no sound as I walked across the marble floor going past the golden bars once again. I moved over her regaining my spot. She offered no resistance, only fear and sadness, for that is the glory of being my prize.

No plea came from her sweet pearl lips as I incline forward brushing our lips across each others. Her lips departed as absolute radiance flustering my coat with her warm brilliance as even the heavens passed from her lungs. My lips parted filling her with my magically coated breath, and a look of desire filled her eyes as my magics swirled the air invisible. Twisting her mind with the slightest of tingles.

She leaned forward mixing her delicious tongue with mine. Her tongue moved snaking slightly with a dry moistness, which my tongue returned the favor. Sliding around and intertwining with hers in a brash of entertainment and bliss.

After lasting moments I parted us pulling back and she gasped shallow having lost an enjoyable moment to time once again, but as my prize she would enjoy it again so soon. It would not be lost to her forever. I licked my lips tasting her sweet treat sticking lightly with a slight morning bitterness.

"N-more." My prize begged with a defensive, yet willing voice hiding the hope I'd give her more than a simple taste. Her voice rang bells in my head, louder than any wedding bell, and my insides turned in pleasant delight. I drifted to her ear and whispered.

"Of course my beloved." I moved back and kissed her again sharing a long passionate kiss with her. Her longing only to be mirrored by mine. As our bond which would last an eternity formed, as she grew to understand me.

I parted once again and she breathed though her mouth, as if her body was telling me to taste her, to enjoy her everything for she was finally mine in body and soul. Knowing that bliss and happiness of eternal love could come of our unity. That nothing would ever trouble us or give us displeasure.

"Tell me," I whispered as I ran my hoof along her side fervently, filling her with the slightest of reasons. "Tell me what I want to hear."

"I love you." She said with a defeated voice, a grin spread upon my face as the sound bathed me.

"Good." I said with a light moan as her three little words did wonders to my body making me want more. I moved down without a sign of pause or hesitation, sliding though the air with a grace even greater than my prize. "Now tell me what you crave."

She swallowed lightly. I moved near her thighs, and pushed her wonderful thighs apart showing her flowing sapphire, violet and emerald colored tail hiding her most precious treasure that I had earned. That I had triumphed over all to attain and enjoy as I pleased. A treasure which would not be hidden from my sight.

"I-I." Her body quivered knowing that her mind refused me. That she desired freedom in the world that would only accept her, but would cast me to the side. Save for a few which I called friends. For other than those select few none would understand anything, but my power and abrasiveness.

"Yes?" I asked lowering my head to her tail and taking in a fresh breath of her enchanting aroma. She whimpered a squeak, which only made my blood boil with excitement. Knowing that my pray desired more than play.

A few tear went down her face as her tail withdrew from her treasure. So wonderful was the sight as everything became visible to me. No longer hidden by valueless magic, to only slow the perversions of the lesser.

Her gaze trained upon my eyes as they scanned her every detail, her every sweet essence which was mine to devour and consume. She took a quick sharp breath as I lowered my snout into her truffle, smelling her with a hungriness that I had grown. Causing me to only crave her more by the second.

The delicate smell was of blistering heat, pearl salt, fluffy vanilla, with a slight meaty after aroma. One which I dared say I enjoyed. I could only imagine the taste of such a treasure, for smell is one thing.

She closed her eyes tightly knowing all too well that I would desire more than a single sniff, but a taste. My tongue slid from my mouth and she could feel my moistening supple breath teasing her, making her become like a juicy cake, dripping with a sweet frosting which had too little viscous, flowing like a small stream.

I moved forward and intruded my wet tongue into her. Wishing for that taste to slide down my throat as far as possible. She shuttered as I suckled gently absorbing her peachless taste. Her moan rang my ears after only a second.

My eyes drifted up to her and she covered her mouth in horrific benevolence. I moved my tongue along her walls making them contract with the muscles of a dragon, but I had defeated dragons, and mounted their heads on my spikes. Her resistance only made me desire more nectar.

With a suckling and sliding, a magic silver taste danced on my tongue. She finished every so quickly flooding my mouth and my taste buds with blissful harmony. The bitter sweet taste was beyond what I could imagine heaven as. She moaned loudly not able to hide her love from me as I drink her every last drop.

I pulled back at last, making her cringe with wonder as to what I would decide to do to her, but what she should have been wondering was what I wasn't going to do. There was so much I could do to her, and so much I could still learn from her. Her body would yield plenty of answers to questions I held dear.

"Oh dearest brother, why don't you come out." The gray stone wall to my left shifted turning into something of a clay molding and creating a doorway. "Now, now, don't be shy big brother."

I grinned as he walked through. His white coat never shining so much like the shield his cutie mark adorn, hiding his eternal youth. A clear black crystal collar donned his neck shining brightly in the morning light. Giving testament to his status as my valued pet. His eyes trained red and flowed with black energies also showing the fulfillment I bestowed on those whom were my loyal friends.

"Yes?" He inquired.

"I believe my love is ready for you." He looked at my prize and both of them shared a beggar's glance. I motioned slightly and he moved of his own will. He came over to me and brimmed tears. I moved to him and he cringed scared as my hoof moved along his side readying him for what I desired.

He groaned as his staff protruded ready for entertainment. I slid my tongue up the back of his ear making him pulse. My horn flicked with a slight of magic aura making my prize appear on all four facing the back wall. A strap appeared from the ceiling holding her up by her belly, a rope twisted down grasping her tail and pulling it upright making her swing a slight.

"Brother," I hissed lightly into his ear rubbing his belly with my hoof. "I hope you take pleasure in this meal I present you. That you blight her insides with your searing seed." He swallowed slightly nervous. "Now she's ready for your patronage. I want you to squander this change, for it won't be the only chance you receive."

He nodded with a shaky indolence. I guided him so tenderly as to keep him at attention and lustful. I laid his hooves on my precious prize's flanks. He gulped quietly as I hoisted his member with one hoof, I moved it to position, but paused.

A bead of nervous fear rolled down his brow as I realized he was dry. While large and quite thick, more than enough for any simple mare. He did not have the lubrication that I desired, if he simply slid into my prize, she would surely tear.

I licked my lips making him become unsteady, forcing himself not to run from me as I went under him. He started to take shallow breaths as panic of incest filled him. Knowing there was nothing he could possibly do other than chance the status of being my pet for the status of being my slave.

My tongue skimmed along his member. His musk and scent filled me. It was one of a metallic golden magic and lavender. I licked his tip making him pulse in lust. I moved licking him more before slithering my tongue and finally my mouth over him. He cringe going against his very nature to not fight me.

He started to breath faster. His heart nearly beat out of his chest as I swirled with my tongue before I started sucking going deep so all of my tongue. Even the part in the back of my throat could taste his wonderful taste.

His hair tickled my nose slightly as I went as deep as I could running out of member to swallow. Even though his member went to my lungs I wanted it in me deeper. Perhaps another hole would have been a better choice for such a prime toy, but that would have to wait till after my prize.

Pulling back I had to grab his flanks to keep him from running. Even as my sharp horn sliced shallow into his belly. Blood ran down my horn onto my cheeks. Such a warm feeling was like nothing else, but my tongue lashed out in madness desiring his finish. To taste his seed down my throat. I bobbed my head going as deep as I could pressuring him and sucking on him with as much saliva as I could muster.

"STOP!" He cried out and I turned slightly looking at him. His head was down looking at me under him, tears were rolling down his face. "Please, please don't." He shivered scared and crying. "I'll do anything, just don't make me do that to you, you're my sister. Please I'm begging you." I pulled off with a drenched smacking sound.

"You're right, my prize needs it more." I turned going up and my prize was even sloppy wet. My good graces had turned her on even though she had not watched me. Just the sound was enough to make her desire it.

My tongue slid along her sapping up the extra which had run down her hind legs enjoying it immensely. I moved out from between them and aimed him pushing his flank with magic forcing him inside her. Both of them moaned feeling the other, even as large as my prize was, her insides barely were able to wrap around his member.

His eyes grew brighter as he pulled out bellowing her insides and then pushing back in making her moan with pleasure. Even though blood stained her back side. She was too absorbed with him to notice or care. While he bled slightly. It was not enough to be a concern he cared for, for he enjoyed her insides far too much to care for a few drops.

I moved around to the front of my prize seeing her lustful face. She loved and treasured each thundering thrust inside her. I kissed her making her come back to me having been lost in her own little world for much too long.

"There, there my little pony, I know you'll love receiving a foal from my brother. For I could not give you such a blessing. No matter how much I desired, wish and studied. I have not found such a spell to enable me. I am not able to give you a life to call yours, but this like will be ours to share forever."

She stared at me with panting breaths, she was shocked and in awe of me. Her love could perhaps not have been greater than her distain of me. For I who was once her greatest and most loyal student enslaved and mastered her.

Tears went down her face having known my intent, but only tried to lie to herself, wishing and dreaming for it not to be true. That this was a nightmare, not a beautiful dream that we shared, and would always share.

"No." She whispered as my brother finished pushing in deep. Knowing full well that even an inch less would mean punishment for my pet. A thing which few would know, and even fewer would live though.

I could feel it, the warmth that filled her womb. As it then overfilled no longer able to simply be kept inside her, no longer hidden by her body to make it all but a dream. She looked under her and it poured like a river of acid to her, then down her hind legs.

My brother pulled out a short minute later having felt that he had done his job well and to his fullest, which he had. I could feel her body contorting to the slosh of the seed trapping it inside her with tender loving.

I moved going behind and looking, she was still oozing his seed. I could feel the heat from both of them. They had enjoyed it greatly, but at the same time found it a nightmare they could not escape.

"Don't." My brother said stopping me from licking his seed. I looked at him and smiled, a quick flicker of magic sent him to the wall in front of my prize making chains grow and hold him against it with the slightest of ease.

"Oh I need to clean my pets." He shivered as I moved licking him once again and cleaning the rather musk white hot seed from his member. It had the taste of oil oddly enough with a bit of grime, not the best thing, but still enough to enjoy thoughtfully. "Oh brother you've made such a mess."

He sniffled as I cleaned him, not missing a single ounce or spot. Once he was clean I moved back licking up what touched the pillows, before I started licking up my prize's hind legs, cleaning them.

The impulse to pause came over me as I reached her treasure. W hich was still slightly seeping out seed. I moved my tongue going inside her and she moved not liking me doing it with her so full. I slurped out the extra seed enjoying their love juice.

I licked my lips pulling back, they were now both clean, but it would take some time for my prize to be ready for another. I went around to the front and they looked at me as I inspected my brother. He wasn't hard anymore, and I had gotten to love his seed. I would need more of it, more to slate my fill.

"Please don't." He begged seeing the look in my eyes making my lips coil. I went forward and started servicing his member and he whimpered quietly knowing full well that he couldn't stop me.

"Stop!" I paused feeling magic. I turned to my prize as her horn glowed with powerful magic, but it soon faded as I fed on it taking even more of her magic and giving me more power than ever before. Her head fell now tired, and she looked at me weakened. She couldn't even end her life, she barely had the energy, now she lost it all.

I turned back to my brother, he was up and hard. Even against his own pleas to his body, he could not claim victory, not against my tongue. His chains disappeared and I turned around to him moving my tail. He stared at me, rather it was to his liking or not, I had never been touched before, and I was plenty ready for him.

"Do you need incentive?" I asked, he shook his head no and went into me making a sharp pain shatter my insides. I gasped almost going forward to get him out of me, but instead I pushed back as the pain made everything easier to take. "Is there reason why you've stopped?" I asked and he froze for a moment.

From what I had heard it was painful the first time, but that hardly really mattered to me, I had paid the price a million times over for this, and I would not be denied. He started and it was painful for the first few thrusts, but it quickly became pleasurable.

I pressured his member the best I could, but with each thrust the air was knocked from my lungs, standing became hard, my body quivering from satisfaction, having finally reached a level I desired for so long.

With each plunge inside me things aligned and shifted, the old need to write everything I experienced down came to me and paper and a quill appeared joisting down all I felt. From the throbbing member to the way my body gripped and sucked his member, trying it's best to gain that thing he offered so unwillingly.

A moan escaped my throat after a rather hard and deep thrust, sending my body into overdrive wanting more. As everything became heightened inquiring for more. Desiring him to warm my insides with his boiling seed.

He finally pulsed signaling his readiness and ability. I pushed against him hard gripping him as hard as I could forcing his body to heed my desire and finish inside me. It was like a jet stream of hot seed hitting my womb's side powerfully. My body recoiled slightly against the force he gave me.

Tears went down my face as I finally felt his love fill me. Creating something inside me that was mine, that I could keep forever, and never have to lose. That I would never have to let go like the lives of the ones I cared for, having foolishly let them slip though my hooves into the afterlife.

No this was mine, and nothing could change this, no one could tell me this was wrong because it felt so right. Nothing on this world could stand in my way or face the furious madness of my magic power.

The final push came and I gripped him with my magic keeping him from leaving me as the tears only flowed faster. I didn't want to lose his warmth. Him being so close was comforting and belittling. Allowing me to feel like the pain was gone, like everyone I ever cared for was still alive, that age was no longer my quieter.

"Don't." I whispered letting my tears fall to keep him in place. He laid his head on my back letting me cry.

"I won't." He whispered with a sad tone. After a while and him losing his vigor he finally pulled out of me. A quick flicker of magic cleaned everything up releasing my prize, and allowing her to lay down.

I walked over to her laying down next to her and I padded next to me. My brother walked over laying down on my left side as they leaned into me kindly. I smiled being warmed by their bodies. I could never tire of such a great feeling, and I most certainly would never let go of such a blessing, for it was the cure to loneness.

One year later…

"Enjoying yourself Star Warden?" I asked smiling to my little foal, he had a blue coat and purple mane. He just smiled and kept rolling around in the pillows of the cell. His step sister Blue Nova slept in my prize's sweet embrace. She smiled looking up from her.

"Thank you for this." She said looking up at me, she had gotten used to being my prize, and now loved me once again. I smiled slightly seeing my brother sleeping between us. I smiled pulling him close to me and nuzzling his neck.

"What?" He asked lazily. I hugged him even tighter. I wasn't going to let him go, not in a million or a billion years.

"Nothing, just making sure you were breathing."

"I'm three hundred and fifty years old, I really shouldn't be." I chuckled a little. "And isn't it time to raise the sun?" I gasped lightly.

"Right, almost forgot." I walked out to the balcony and Star Warden ran over joining me on the balcony. "Are you ready?" He bobbed his head. "Just like mommy taught you, it's time to raise the sun." He spread his wings as his horn lit with blue magic. The sun started raising into the sky and he stopped letting out a tiny breath as it settled into place. I giggled making him look at me and smile widely. "Good job." I scooped him up. "I love you my little star."

The End


End file.
